Charmed miniseries
by Toria Wildman
Summary: Several stories written for an English assignment. Takes place 21 years after season 6. Paige and Glen's daughter, Sally contumplates divorcing her husband, Daniel, after a fight about her being a witch. Based on an actual letter in a local news paper
1. Default Chapter

Characters  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-22. Married to Terry Morris (Darryl Morris' niece) has 1 child-Brianna Halliwell.-Powers-Orbing, Shield, Telekinesis, Sensing, Healing, Freezing time, Molecular Combustion and Conjuring.  
  
Turner Benjamin Halliwell-22. Phoebe and Cole's son. Was not vanquished as thought 22 years ago. Brianna's godfather. Powers-Flaming, Pyrokinesis, Shield, Premonitions and Levitation  
  
Terry Morris-Halliwell- 21. Wyatt's Wife. Inspector Darryl Morris' only niece. No powers  
  
Christopher Perry Halliwell-21. Piper and Leo's second born. Was Terry's friend growing up. Powers-Freezing time, Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Shield, Healing, Sensing, Telekinesis and Banishing  
  
Salina Jillian Matthews-Halliwell-20. Paige and Glens only daughter. Married to Daniel Gordon Jr. Charmed One. She is pregnant but Daniel doesn't know it. Powers-Transmogrification, telepathy, Orbing and Orbing Telekinesis.  
  
Daniel Greg Gordon JR-20. Dan Gordon's son. Married to Sally Matthews. No powers.  
  
Alyssa Jane Halliwell-19. Phoebe and Jason's daughter. Turner's half sister. Her parents divorced when she was 9. She is the middle Charmed One. Powers-Premonitions, telepathy and Levitation.  
  
Prudence Melinda Halliwell-18. Piper and Leo's youngest child. Powers- Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Shield, Healing, Telekinesis, Sensing, Cryokinisis, telepathy and Transmogrification  
  
Brianna Charlotte Halliwell-2. Terry and Wyatt's daughter. Powers-Shield and Orbing  
  
BACKGROUND INFO Something's you need to know before reading this  
  
Wyatt isn't going to be evil

Paige and her husband Glen live across the street from Piper, Leo and Prue. Phoebe lives next door.

Cole and Phoebe's baby survived by using his form of Wyatt's shield power, He was named Turner and reunited with his family when he was 18.

Phoebe has been divorced twice-Once to Cole and once to Jason

There is only mild Phoebe bashing (Mostly jokingly)

Paige teaches English at the High school


	2. Message for my wife

I looked over the boarding pass. Flight 472 to San Francisco form Fairbanks Alaska was going to board in 8 minutes. I wiped a tear from my cheek. The thoughts of the fight I had had with my husband played through my head. Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Salina "Sally" Jillian Halliwell-Matthews. Just 1 year ago I had married my boyfriend of 4 years, Daniel. During the year we moved twice, because Daniel was in the military. First we moved to Ft. Greely, then after only six months we were moved to Fairbanks, more specifically Ft. Wainwright. It was there that I told him my family's secret.

You see my family, more specifically my mom Paige Matthews is a witch. Needless to say he did not take it too well. Ok the day I told him I called the manor, where my Aunt Piper and her family lived. I had a long discussion which my youngest cousin Prue. She thought I should tell him, but what to you expect from a romanced obsessed 18 year old.

Then I called my mom, and she believed I should use something called a "truth spell". But then she said that and I quote "I was a grown women and I should decide for myself, just don't expose magic" She made that part very clear. So I orbed back home and prepared to tell him. I didn't have to. He found the receipt from the local Wiccan shop. I told him to keep it a secret and then I telekinetically orbed my family's book of Shadows all the way from San Francisco.

We started arguing then I orbed out of the house to my friend Isis Dragonflame's house. We talked for hours then she said I should go see my family. She even bought me a ticket. And that's where I was right now. Boarding a plane to San Francisco International Airport. The moment I got on the plane I fell asleep. I woke up 6 and a half hours later in San Francisco. I walked out of the plane and looked for my family.

"MOM, AUNT PHOEBE, AUNT PAIGE!" I yelled when I spotted my mom and Aunts. My mom pulled me into a hug.

"Sally, you've been crying." she whispered.

"Yeah Daniel and I had a fight." I replied.

"Come on let's get you're luggage." My other Aunt, Phoebe said.

"This is all I brought." I said holding up my backpack.

"Ok then. Let's go home." My mom said.

We filed out to my mom's car and got in. I stared out the window all the way to the house.

"Good old 1328 Prescott Street" I thought as we pulled into the driveway. I opened the door of the car, grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Dad?" I called.

"Sally?" My dad walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad." he hugged me.

"So did you have a good flight?" he asked

"Slept like a baby." I replied.

The door opened I looked and saw my oldest three cousins-Turner, Wyatt and Chris.

"HEY GUYS!"

"Hey Jillian!" Chris teased. It had always been a joke among the cousins to call each other by our middle names.

He hugged me.

"So how are things Perry?" I asked

"Great." He replied.

"Hey Matthew, Benjamin!" I said to Wyatt and Turner.

"Hey cousin." They said.

"Wyatt, how are Terry and Brianna?" I asked. Terry is Wyatt's wife and Brianna is his baby daughter, she's turned 2 yesterday.

"Great they would have come to see you but Brianna had a doctor's appointment. But they'll be at the family dinner tonight." He responded.

"Wow family dinner. I haven't had one of those since Phoebe and Jason were together." I said jokingly. No offence but that women goes through men like I go through shoes! And that's fast! My cousins laughed. I looked at the clock. It was 5.

"So where's that husband of yours" My dad asked.

"In Alaska." I said not wanting to talk about that jerk!

""So what time is dinner?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"We could all go now. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe and the girls are there already." Chris said.

"Sure."

We orbed over (Well Turner flamed)

"COUSIN!!!!!!!!!!!" My two youngest cousins Prue and Alyssa ran down the stairs and we hugged. The three of us girls have always been close; especially since two years ago my uncle Leo told us that we were destined to be the new Charmed Ones.

"Hey Melinda, Jane." Calling them by their middle names. We sat down and talked for an hour before dinner was ready. After dinner me and my mom and dad orbed home and I crashed asleep watching a movie with them. The next day I walked over (I was too tired to orb) to Aunt Piper's house for breakfast.

"Hey Sally." My Uncle Leo said when I walked in.

My mom was already there eating before heading to teach at the high school.

"Hi honey." She said looking up from the paper.

"Hi mom." I sat down next to her. "Anything good?" I asked.

"Here." She handed my the paper.

"Well I hate to eat and run guys but I don't want to be late." Mom stood up. "Come on Prue get you're bag." she told my cousin "Car leaves in 10 minutes ok." I opened the news paper, looking for my Aunt Phoebes column, she writes the "Ask Phoebe" Column. I skimmed the section and noticed a letter-

_Message for My Wife_

_Sally,_

_I'd like us, to return home, not the four walls and roof we've shared, but the home we both shared in our hearts._

_I know that I perhaps left sometime before you, not understanding completely what I was and had been doing, but you also left, and it seems that it happened when we said good-bye in Ft. Greely._

_I just want us to come home. That time, that place, when we were both happy and content with what we had accomplished, the sacrifices we made together, the dreams and the rainbows, the love and intimacy we enjoyed and shared._

_I just want us to come home. The walks in Arigun Pass,, the smell of fresh flowers I picked, the notes we left each other in the cupboards, and fridge, the look we both gave to each other when we knew they were needed, our first ride together on a ferries wheel. Sally, I just want us to return home._

_Let us allow both our hearts to heal and forgive. Let us both begin to take the path home, together, one step at a time._

_Let us return home._

_Daniel._

I read through it several times.

"Sally?" My Aunt asked.

"I'll be ok." I replied wiping tears away.

I looked up as my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked answering.

"Sally please answer the door." It was Daniel. I stood up and walked to the foyer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Does it help that I'm sorry?" He asked.

I opened the door and he was standing there, with lavenders, my favorites.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted about you're, well you know…powers."

He handed me the flowers and I set them down on the table.

"I forgive you." I said before kissing him.


End file.
